


Wait, You Like Me Too?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Jeremy misses the point 
Which sucks because he's been day dreaming of that particular point for a while
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Jeremy had been trying not to stare. Trying not to get distracted. Trying not to drive himself crazy

But it was hard

He was sure that Gavin had been acting super nice to him, and it turned his insides to mush whenever he would call him ‘luv’ or give him a cheeky wink when the others weren't looking

But he was also sure that _Ryan_ was being super sweet too; holding the door for him and giving him that adorable smile as he passed

But he was _positive_ they were dating each other, based on the subtle clues like them openly kissing at lunch, or holding hands as they crossed the parking lot to their car to go home to their shared house 

So he was confused, getting lost in thought about it often, and finding himself staring at them instead of glancing hidden like he had planned, in the hopes of catching them giving him little looks when he supposedly wasn’t looking

He was driving himself crazy, faster than Michael could get mad during a rage quit recording

He would have little flips, between ‘It’s all wishful thinking’ and ‘maybe they are actually being nice for a reason?’

But they were in a relationship, so they obviously weren’t flirting with him

Obviously

“Earth to Jeremy”

He snapped out of his thoughts to look up, Ryan standing beside him looking at him with a grin, everyone else almost completely packed and heading out the door to head home

“Whuh? Oh! I was daydreaming pretty hard huh?” he blushed, quickly closing all his windows and dragging his things together

“Just a little” Ryan chuckled “Gav and I were going to go out for ‘bevs’ and we were wondering if you wanted to partake” he asked, teasing Gavin with how he pronounced ‘bevs’

Jeremy looked up confused

“But you don’t drink?”

_But why would you want me to come?_

“Yeah, but Gavin does, and Michael was going to come but he had ‘husband’ things come up last second” Ryan explained, looking over his shoulder as Gavin came back into the office

“We going or not?” Gavin asked, grinning at Jeremy.

He felt a little skip of butterflies in his stomach, but then felt them deflate

Bevs with them wouldn’t help him not go crazy

“Uh, maybe another time, yeah? I’m pretty hungry and booze won’t help” he said, trying to slide out of the situation as smoothly as possible

Gavin frowned, moving over to them as Jeremy stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder

“So just come to ours for dinner? Being the only person drinking isn’t all that fun, and we somehow managed to over-buy ravioli this week” Gavin said, nudging Ryan with his elbow

“You said to get two packs!”

“I said no such thing!”

Jeremy chuckled at their playful argument

“Yeah, ok. I’d never turn down an offer for a free meal” Jeremy grinned

“You can help clean up afterwards as payment” Gavin grinned as they headed from the office

-

After the meal was done and the plates rinsed and stacked, they headed into the front room to chill and watch some T.V for a while

“Sit here!” Gavin beamed, pulling Jeremy down to sit beside him.

Jeremy made a surprised noise as he was yanked down, Gavin laughing as he rearranged himself to sit comfortably, and arm thrown around Jeremy shoulders.

Ryan had gone to use the bathroom, and Gavin was flicking channels, oblivious to the mess Jeremy was turning into, being so close to Gavin and tucked under his arm

He finally settled on a channel, setting down the remote and glancing over his shoulder towards the direction of the bathroom

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner, I didn’t really fancy eating alo-” Jeremy was cut off suddenly by Gavin's lips on his, the brit’s fingers threading through his hair and the other hand curling around the back of his neck.

Jeremy forgot how to breathe for a second, forgetting everything before melting under Gavin’s touch

He forgot he where he was, only aware of Gavin's warm tongue running over his and a noise he was confused by at first, before realising it was him who had made the breathy moan

And then he was aware of the sofa dipping as Ryan sat down on his other side

And he was suddenly _painfully_ aware of everything. Where he was. Who he was with. Whose boyfriend he was making out with while the other sat watching.

He broke the kiss, turning his head with terror in his eyes to face Ryan

“Ryan! F-fuck, I don’t know what…”

He trailed off when he saw Ryan was _smiling_ , an amused grin to match the way Gavin was quietly giggling

All he could do was make a strained noise of confusion

And then it was apparently Ryan’s turn to kiss him, cupping his jaw and bringing their lips together, all sweet and passionate at the same time.

When they broke apart Jeremy wasn’t sure which way was up or down.

“I have to admit; I lied about Michael ever planning to come drinking with us” Ryan said “it was a ploy to get you to spend some time with us”

“Dinner seemed to work fine” Gavin grinned, somehow having transitioned to straddling Jeremy’s lap at some stage

“Wait, you like me too?” Jeremy asked, looking between them.

They shared a look before bursting out laughing, both men squishing Jeremy in a hug as he tried to evaporate from embarrassment

“Of course you mong! We were wondering how long it would take for you to notice” Gavin snickered

“I thought we were being _too_ obvious” Ryan commented.

Jeremy let out a long embarrassed whine from his nose, hiding his face by pressing his forehead into Gavin’s chest.

“I’m dumb” Jeremy mumbled

“Nah, I would have been confused if two men who were dating appeared to be flirting with me too” Gavin grinned

“Leave me to die” Jeremy huffed a laugh before Gavin and Ryan squished him again, laughing and peppering his shoulders and neck with kisses

“You still owe us for dinner” Ryan breathed quietly in Jeremy’s ear “we can’t let you die _just_ yet”

Jeremy could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body as he let himself be led away, Gavin holding one hand and leading from in front, Ryan holding the other and following from behind


End file.
